


Death Note poems

by PerfectStormVirgil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStormVirgil/pseuds/PerfectStormVirgil
Summary: a bunch of death note related poems I've written





	1. AI (Matt and Mello)

Our home is a factory

And us?

What they produce

copies, clones of the greatest mind to live

We're failures

Like trying to recreate

an existing masterpiece

And match every brushstroke exactly

A futile attempt

to program the perfect mind

Leaves each and every one fractured

At night in my cot

The charging bay for my AI

I scream

I feel human at night

When I can shriek and curse this place

This place that doesn't believe

In individuality

Because who doesn't want to be a replica

Of the worlds greatest detective?

An Irish boy who just wants to be a child

A Russian boy who needs PTSD treatment

Not competition and fights

Curled up

Away from rankings

Here we aren't second or third

Two almost successful prototypes

Here we are just children

Playing like children our age SHOULD be

Hiding our resentment of the system

Just for now

Under the cover of darkness

Mello, Wake my human side up again


	2. Wildfire (Matt and Mello)

Strong willed, wild, blazing

A wildly blazing fire with eyes like ice

I'm a pyromaniac for you

Maybe that's why when you're gone

I take a match and see

If the dry patch of grass outside

Can become as scalding and bright as you

It never is

Your words are threatening

Like smoke pouring from your mouth

As you yell, scream, curse

The burn became addicting

Maybe that's why when you left

I picked up a cigarette

And tried to fill my lungs with their smoke

And put each out on my skin

To try and find a burn

as satisfying as the sting yours gave

It just leads to pain and circular scars

reminding me of each failed attempt

To give myself that addicting high

Once more

When I find you again

the flames lick the sky higher than before

My heart thrums with gasoline

begging to be lit

A burn scar stretched over porcelain skin

The irony doesn't escape me

I bear the same scars on myself now

From lifting you from the ashes

It turns out you CAN fight fire with fire

I can taste the ash on your lips

I can feel the burn

of your cheek under my fingers

I feel a similar burn

Festering in my heart


	3. Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was an answer to a poem my girlfriend wrote from Mello's perspective, titled Veiled, which you can read here: https://aminoapps.com/c/death-note/page/blog/veiled/j0br_LlzFKugKKqMLz7YR5KZ2p0xY2LpjaW

-answer to Veiled -

"Everything is fine"

It's a lie

He looks at me

Eyes ice in intensity and color

I can't hide from them

I stare through amber lenses

But I see through rose-colored

I'm translucent

Reaching into me to grasp the truth

Worry and dread shoots into my veins

And through the pale fingers

Stretched across my neck

To hold me? Choke me? Kill or comfort?

That's a laugh

Death IS a comfort

Stuttering out the truth

Stinging pain flows through his heart

Mirrored in my own

I share his pain

My life in those hands

Toyed with, calmed, or loved

I wail

A broken scream of desperation

"Let me help you!"

He stared back, shaking his head

"I'm not in pain."

"A corpse can't feel"


	4. Failsafe

Pain

Constant blinding pain

Physical, mental, emotional

Until it all stopped

Numbness

the failsafe in motion

It keeps me going

Though I'm already dead

In every way that matters

Revival in the form of a save haven

I can breathe again

It hurts but I can

They rearrange my bones

I let them, I have to

I owe them

Blinding pain, I'm not the same

I can't recognize myself anymore

Am I even still me?

Failsafe reengaged

I'm alone again

The streets unforgiving

Survival means pushing others down

I can't do it without my failsafe

I grasp my failsafe with white knuckles

Shaking

But it disengages

A hand joins mine

Blue eyes stare back at me

My lifeline

When the hand leaves mine I panic

The failsafe engages

I scream but he doesn't return

I'm tired of holding it

I close my eyes

Give one last chance to him

He doesn't come back

I close my eyes and my hand goes limp

My failsafe does it's job

A dead mans switch

Set off

And I go out with a bang


	5. Monsters

What are you scared of?

Monsters

Monsters who get behind a wheel

And swerve the wrong way

And takes away lives

Takes away futures

In one single moment

Monsters who keep you

Just to torture you

Burn you

Leave you scared and alone

For dead

Monsters who cause wars

Destroying the homes of innocents

Slaughtering mothers and fathers

And children alike

Leaving the survivors

If there are any

To fend for themselves

Monsters who leave children

Helpless and too young to walk

Sitting on the roadside

Crying for them

Monsters who take these children

Wronged, broken children

And destroy who they are

And rebuild them

Until they themselves

Are monsters


	6. Unbeatable, Unbearable

Spitting empty words out of fear

Of what'd happen if I stayed in here

Words echo

in the empty cavern of my heart

and pour out, as it's torn apart

Letting a game go to long

I simply pulled every wrong

Suddenly the walls I'd tried to crack

Grew quicker and quicker

Starting to stack

I stood in place as the world spun

Twirling faster than I could take

The carousel for agony making me dizzy

Nauseous and exhausted

yet unable to rest

The stop was the worst part

Allowing me to collapse in the aftermath

Sobs wrack through my exhausted body

Leaving an ache as my heart stops

At least I wish it stopped

The beating continued on

I screamed and begged

Begged for it to stop and let me rest

But hearts are merciless

It's a well known fact

you can't cover a color with a lighter color

If your painting or drawing

For whatever color you'd try to hide

Would still be seen

But black conquers all other colors

So I, once Red

Am black.

I am not graceful

I am not evil

That is not what I am

My black in itself cries out my feelings.

'Look at me'

It begs

'Feel my sorrows'

As I wonder for I really

am living out a shakespearean tragedy

For the life of a Wammys kid

Is always tragic


	7. Meaningless

What makes him, him?

L.

Everything he was, gone

He was a shell

But he's slowly rebuilding himself

Too slowly

The fear of pain and loss is still violent and unrelenting.

The fear that He will never be good enough to succeed L has become a truth, unless gunshots can pierce through tainted black and pure white with the same piercing bullet, leaving the crimson of their blood to raise up and take what was never supposed to be his. Screams in the darkness as the hidden past calls to him. They scream. He screams back. The amber lenses can hide the glazed eyes

The unfeeling numb look mastered by those of tainted childhoods.

He reaches out

Screams

Begs and pleads to be rid of the blood that will forever taint his hands. But this time no one wipes it away. This time he truly is alone.

He was bored

Of living like this

Of living in his head and holding onto fantasies he foolishly told himself would never end

But suddenly

He knew the apprehension he felt silly about before

Really was necessary

If only he'd listened

To the voice in his head


	8. Mello's black, Matt's red

I am red

Being red is being strong, unwavering

Being red is being passionate in all I do

Being red is being dangerous yet loving

Im clouded in a crimson hue.

Red is the color of a raging war

Or alternatively

your feelings for the one you're fighting for

I always knew I was dangerous

I knew I was strong

I didn't think I'd love though

And that's where I was wrong

Then came the leather clad megalomaniac

Dressed in and embodying the color black

perfectly expressing dangerous grace

A man who likely stares death in the face

Black, the only color

More threatening than red

So many things unspoken, unsaid

Red and black compliment eachother well

What an ironic thought as feelings swell

But his hidden thoughts become clear

When I remember black is also

The color of fear

Those lovely eyes hide stormy seas

That I am afraid I'll never be able to ease

But on occasion it's a real smile he shows

When this happens I know he's okay

And my bright red heart practically glows

I'll always love you through thick and thin

So I beg of you, let go of that fear

And let me in.


	9. Alive

I'm not fully alive

My hands thrum with electricity

as I touch them to the keyboard

In this room I'm a machine

Simply an extension of the computer

I'm not allowed to feel in here

I hear The sound of a phone picking up

The illusion shatters

I'm a man hidden from the world

In a dark dark room

But I'm still not alive

I leave the room

The cord in my arm thrums with electricity

As I walk out of the room

I'm once again inhuman

Amber tinted lenses hide it from others

The binary code in my eyes

The mark of the beast

A split second decision

Computers were made to help people

I have to help

He's beautiful

but that's not what I focus on

I focus on the desperation in his eyes

That he's trying to cover up

Mechanical steps through rubble

My legs burn

but computers don't feel pain

I pick up the man

suddenly I am one too

I'm no longer a computer

I feel fear for his life

I take him back to my den

The blood makes my circuits short out

I feel similar blood wash into my veins, chasing the electricity out

I feel alive

I am alive

You're why I'm alive


End file.
